Nightmare Chica
Nightmare Chica= Nightmare Chica is an animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 4. She is the nightmarish version of Chica. Appearance Nightmare Chica looks like Chica, just heavily damaged, deteriorated, and broken-down. Nightmare Chica, just like Chica, is still a yellowish chicken, although the yellow hue seems to be rather washed out. She has two sets of very long, sharp teeth. The bib she wears that says "LET'S EAT!" remains, albeit in poor condition. Nightmare Chica suffers from very heavy damage. Her torso and knees have huge tears in them, exposing her endoskeleton. The material around her fingers and her eyes have withered away, also showing the endoskeleton. There is a tear on her head, and wires are sticking out nearby. One of her eyes seems to be not working as it does not illuminate any color. Behaviour Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Nightmare Chica will show up from the at the end of the Right Hall to hide when the flashlight is shined on her. If not, her breathing will be heard in which the player has to close the Door. If the player didn't close the door and flash the flashlight, it results to a Game Over. Sounds Nightmare Chica's jumpscare sound. Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare Chica does not appear on the normal character roster, and instead can randomly be spawned by Dee Dee. When she is activated, Nightmare Chica's jaws will slowly slide in from the top and bottom of the office. Using the Power A/C will push back the jaws; otherwise, the mouth will close and Nightmare Chica will jump scare the player. Gallery Teasers 42.jpg|Nightmare Chica’s teaser File:2E35BEDF-5AA0-4B6F-8FEF-D0FFE3C97926.png|Nightmare Chica’s teaser (brightened) Ingame Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 File:7F999449-21B8-41A6-9652-B3B279694B40.gif|Nightmare Chica retreating into the halls File:114C6897-EC43-43E7-BE41-0E6A96ED0D40.gif|Nightmare Chica retreating into the halls (brightened) File:48154C5E-D9BE-4E07-A7CD-DAA1EA290183.gif|Nightmare Chica’s jumpscare File:7D2386CB-D272-4608-A4F1-C9F17E53120D.gif|Nightmare Cupcake’s jumpscare FNaF world File:8CAE11BE-9A31-4420-9B6C-B8B9103B66F7.gif|Nightmare Chica in FNaF world File:EC0BED37-B6A6-4B5D-9D3B-E738E08D0506.gif|Nightmare Chica attacking Ultimate Custom Night File:2DF4B746-D460-4605-B075-86EC91A6DB60.png|Nightmare Chica’s jaws File:A400002B-9262-4C04-BC4D-C251C0E62C8E.gif|Nightmare Chica’s jumpscare |-| Jack-O-Chica= 'Jack-O-Chica '=is the halloween version of Nightmare Chica, found exclusively in Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition. Appearance Jack-O-Chica is essentially just a reskin of Nightmare Chica. The changes made in it involve Jack-O-Chica being orange, rather than yellow, having an orange candlelight glow out of its body, as well as having the Nightmare Cupcake replaced with the less-menacing Pumpkin. Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition She acts exactly the same as Nightmare Chica, with only a cosmetic change to her. Jack-O-Chica's role parallels that of Jack-O-Bonnie, coming from the East Hall of the house. Unlike Bonnie, however, when the child's back is turned, she sends another animatronic, the Pumpkin, to do her dirty work. She is the slower out of her and Bonnie, and tends to wander into the kitchen, banging around dishes for unknown reasons. The child has to hold the right door shut to prevent her from getting in. If the child flashes the light at her when she is standing right outside the door, she will attack him, and if he turns his back on the door to look at the bed, Chica will have the Pumpkin enter the room and attack. The only way to tell she is at the door is to listen for her breathing. Holding the door will cause her to walk away, being able to kill the kid by sneaking up on him or her. Ultimate Custom Night When the office heats up, she will appear in both halls at the same time. Close both doors to make her vanish. This won't work if the office is 100 degrees or more. Trivia *All of Jack-O-Chica's lines in Ultimate Custom Night refer to fire in some way. Gallery Teasers File:6C2591A3-9704-4B00-B5EC-202851584688.jpeg|Jack-O-Chica in her teaser Ingame Five Nights at Freddy's 4 File:A90C73BA-F70E-4D24-806A-578B4718E867.gif|Jack-O-Chica in the right hall File:0AF0E14B-6780-43E0-A78F-ECDD78BB9ABE.gif|Jack-O-Chica’s jumpscare File:A2B751F5-9F83-4471-877A-0A26F09A8043.gif|Jack-O-Lantern’s jumpscare FNaF world File:144400A5-6D4F-4AF0-99B0-6BBE0909DABB.gif|Jack-O-Chica the overworld File:95619ABA-4E22-49B8-B986-ECB9BD2813CC.gif|Jack-O-Chica in FNaF world File:2C578E67-6DBD-4F65-9309-DF4700D816A5.gif|Jack-O-Chica attacking Ultimate Custom Night File:81537B31-3B58-496F-8E53-5AA01AD2E20C.png|Jack-O-Chica’s picture in the roster File:63A5E659-E513-4A87-A8BD-E00A8F94ABF4.png|Jack-O-Chica in the left hall File:527B2CFF-8966-470D-96D4-52571CF84FD0.png|Jack-o-Chica in the right hall File:82BD39DB-1066-4191-B73C-DAF237C9534F.gif|Jack-O-Chica’s jumpscare Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Variations of Chica Category:Female Category:Nightmare Animatronics Category:Villains Category:Non Canon Counterpart Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Help Wanted Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Animatronics